Gigas
A '''Gigas '(plural: Gigantes) is a monster summoned from the Nether Realms. Using a special card they were used originally by Yshrenian soldiers alongside their Incorruptus during the Dogma Wars and ten thousand years later they reappeared under Magi use and briefly by their allies, the Farian Red Army. Overview Gigas are creatures that hail from the Nether Realms, using special summoning cards developed by the Yshrenian Empire during the Dogma Wars to be used as war weapons to be used alongside the Yshrenian Knights. Each different card summons a specific type of Gigas. Using the card alongside the chant Adveni, ''the summoner performs a pact with the beast, surrendering his/her body and soul as a conduit for the Gigas to manifest in the material world. While the summoner can initially retain control of this new body and powers, the Gigas quickly consumes the user's soul and takes full control. However powerful mages such as Belcitane, have retained full control even after summoning a particularly powerful Gigas. In terms of size and bulk they are roughly the same as the Knights, and while immensely powerful in their own right, most of then pale in comparison to the power of an Incorruptus. There are several varients of the Gigas, that differ in form and power though all of them are powerful and dangerous creatures. Types Alpha and Beta Gigas The most common type simply referred as '''Gigas' are split into two groups, the Alpha and Beta Gigas'. '''Standing at seven meters tall, these Gigas are the most used throughout the series. They were originally created and used as Yshrenian war weapons. Ten thousand years later they are employed by Magi warriors and by the Farian Red Army against Leonard and his team mostly to try and counter their Knights. These monsters come in several forms, appearing as bipedal creatures, with heads and upper body bearing a passing, anthropomorfic resemblance to several animals, such as wolves, oxes, birds, insects, lizards each with a different colour scheme with unique coloured patterns and highlights across their bodies. However they share a few characteristics such an eye-like crest in their chests. While the two weakest class of Gigas, these monsters possess immense physical strength, combat prowess and powerful magical abilities that may vary from each individual Gigantes. These Gigas always carry a weapon in their right hands, that vary from Gigas to Gigas that resemble oddly shaped maces, axes, swords and clubs. The colour of the cards used to summon then is blue. Grand Gigas In order to call forth this Gigas, one must have already summoned at least three Gigas. By using an additional human sacrifice, the Gigas are fused into a beast called the '''Grand Gigas'. This monster resembles a giant three-headed wolf, even larger than a Knight, despite standing on all-fours. It's power becomes greater than the sum of it's parts as it was able to easily overpower Leonard's White Knight, who had previously defeat the three individual Gigas that made it up. The colour of the card used to summon this is orange. Duke and General Gigas Two identical, more powerful types of Gigas introduced in the second game, the Duke Gigas '''and General Gigas''' have a more demonic appearence to them. These Gigas bears a passing resemblance to the stereotypical demon, with vermillion skin, horns, a flame-like pattern on parts of it's body and three sets of wing-like appendages, one set serving as shoulder pads and the other two connected to it's back. It wields two blades, one resembling a katana, and the other resembling an inward shaped blade. A unique characteristic of this type of Gigas, is it's ability assume an alternate form. It hunches it's upper body and twists it backwards with it's wing-like appendages covering it's entire body like a protective layer with eyes opening all over it, and it's tail serving as a second, snake-like head shaped as the original head but with a singular horn, giving it's overall appearence an odd ostrich-like shape. This Gigas benefits not only from greater power, but also from more versatile attack styles, revolving around it's dual-swordsmanship and it's wing-like appendages which allows him to change form to gain either superior speed and attack power or increase it's defensive abilities aswell as perform special attacks such as the Abyssal Gate. The Duke Gigas was first used by Ben Nanazel against Leonard's Team, in the beggening of the second game. Other Duke and General Gigas appeared scarcely during the story and guild missions. The colour of the card used to summon it is blood red. Karkinos Gigas While only named in the second game, Belcitane used one of these Gigas called Sargatanas during the battle for the Dragon Ark in the first game. This Gigas was able to overpower and kill the Dragon Matriarch with ease and fought a prolonged battle against Ceaser who had become the Dragon Knight. It's appearence is very similar to that of the Duke Gigas class, with the same demonic traits, though it has a spider-like lower body instead of wings, no horns, a tail with a demon-like head on it's tip and some odd mustache-like extensions on it's chin. The colour of the card used to summon it is red. Legendary Gigas Later on another powerful Gigas called 'Lamia Comitis '''is summoned and fought alongside the Black Knight against the White and Dragon Knights. This is one of the most powerful Gigas shown in the series, as it held it's own against both the Wisel and Larvayne fighting together and with Wisel wielding the powerful Talion sword, though it was eventually overwhelmed and defeated. This Gigas resembles a large black dragon with yellowish-green highlights and paterns running across it's body. It's almost twice the size of a Knight though it's somewhat thinner than the Dragon Matriarch and has a large protudance on it's head that resembles a crown and has a somewhat female look to it. The colour of the card used to summon it is light-yellow. Story White Knight Chronicles The first appearance of a Gigas is when Kara attacks Leonard in Albana she transforms into a Gigas outside the pub. Eldore explains about the Gigas to Leonard. Kara's Gigas is slowly taking over her and she is losing control. After defeating Kara, she recovers and appears to not be able to use her Gigas again. The next appearance of a Gigas is soon later in the Lagnish Desert ruins. Belcitane commands three of his Magi troops to transform. They do but Leonard's Team defeat them. However, Belcitane brings out Lena, Kara's "sister". Then, sacrificing Lena, Belcitane fuses the three injured Gigantes into a Grand Gigas. This new Gigas proves to be a difficult opponent for Leonard's White Knight. But, thanks to Cisna's ancient magic, Leonard harnesses a new shield and defeats the Grand Gigas. Gigas appears at the Bunker Lode Caverns ruins. After Leonard's Team defeat Belcitane two of his men transform. But these Gigas' are easily defeated. After Leonard's Team battle the Dragon Mariach Belcitane transforms into his Gigas, Sargatanas. But Caesar claims the Dragon Knight Ark and uses it to defeat Sargatanas. Gigas are also a part of the events at Thamus Rock in Frass Chasm. A Magi disguises as Princess Cisna transforms into a dragon-like Gigas called Lamia Comitis. This Gigas battles the White Knight and the Dragon Knight. Lamia Comitis teams up with the Black Knight for this battle but Ebonwings soon retreats and Leonard uses his new weapon, Talion, to finish the Gigas. White Knight Chronicles II'' When civil war breaks out in Faria, Shapur makes the Farian antagonists, the Red Army, loyal to the Magi by giving them Gigas Cards. The Red Army uses a Gigas to attack the fleeing Miu and Scardigne. But Scardigne summons his horse and escapes the attack, fleeing to the Lost Forest. The next appearance of a Gigas is in the Lost Forest. After Leonard's Team save Miu and Scardigne from an attacking Red Army squad the squad command and one of his remaining troops transform into Gigantes, using Cards given to them by Shapur. However, Leonard's White Knight defeats them. Gigas takes part as boss battle in Faria. Ban Nanazel, leader of the Red Army, transforms into the Duke Gigas to stop Leonard's Team and Ban Lorias from retaking Faria. The Duke Gigas controlled fire and wielded two swords. Leonard soon defeats it and retakes Faria. When Leonard's Team go back in time to the night the Magi attacked Balandor, attempting to save Archduke Dalam of Faria, Gigas are met. However, they need to sneak into the castle. So they seek out Lucius, former warden of the Balandor dungeon. He agrees to give them the information they need if they help him investigate suspicious figures in Balastor Plain. On this mission they discover a Magi camp. Two Magi there transform into Gigas but Leonard's Team defeat them. After saving Dalam and escorting him to Greydall Plain the group encounter Belcitane and two of his men become Gigas as he attempts to kill Dalam. When Avatar, Eldore, Scardigne, Cyrus, and Cisna go back in time to the ball, they encounter Gigas. They hold back the charge on the castle, battling two Gigas. Gallery Sargantas.jpg|Sargatanas. Lamia-comitis.jpg|Lamia Comitis DukeGigas.jpg|Duke (or General) Gigas Grand Gigas.jpg|Grand Gigas. Gigas 3.jpg|The three Gigas at the Lagnish Desert ruins. Betatria Gigas.jpg|Gigas at the Bunker Lode ruins. Betapente Gigas.jpg|Gigas at the Bunker Lode ruins. Betaena gigas.jpg|Gigas at the Lagnish Desert ruins. Alphapentegigas.jpg|Gigas at the Lagnish Desert ruins. Gigas.png|Kara's Gigas Trivia *Created by the Yshrenian Empire, the first type of Alpha Gigas summoned, the Alphamiden Gigas while powerful was deemed too unstable for use. However it was used by Kara ten thousand years later and was the first Gigas introduced in the games. *The terms Alpha (Alphaena, Alphapente and Alphatria) and Beta (Betaena, Betapente and Betatria) reffer to the first and second group-types of Gigas summoned by the experiments of the Yshrenian Empire. *The Gigas were a result of Yshrenian experiments to be used as weapons of war alongside the Knights. Category:Gigantes Category:White Knight Chronicles Category:White Knight Chronicles II Category:monsters